


Gou, Use Thunderbolt!

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, body swap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Gou couldn’t be jealous of a Pokemon.Especially not Pikachu!Ash and the electric creature were partners for years now, and Gou could bet the little yellow rat knew all of Ash’s secrets, all of his tactics, all of his dreams…‘Oh, I wish I could be in that place’ he thought
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Gou, Use Thunderbolt!

The dust settled, and everyone on the stadium saw the outcome of the last battle.

Pikachu was barely standing in its place, about to give up…

Charizard, on the other hand, had fainted. Ash managed to defeat the World Champion, somehow, yes, it was merely a friendly match, not even an exhibition, but the Trainer from Pallet Town was sure the World Champion and his Pokemon didn’t use their full power…

Anyway, the crowd cheered enthusiastically and Leon thanked Ash for giving him a true “Champion Time”

The boy turned around, and saw Gou waving at him, his friend was running towards him, and froze in place as soon as he saw Ash opening his arms.

“Why did you stop?” His crush asked “Aren’t you going to give me a hug?”

Gou didn’t know what to say, he and Ash had been hugging a lot recently, but in a playful way, nothing more than that.

Ash raised an eyebrow, and Gou’s hesitation was interrupted by Pikachu, who jumped to his trainer’s shoulder and nuzzled him on the cheek

“Pika! Pikachu!”

“Yes buddy!” Ash replied, smiling “We did it! We won, thanks to you!”

Before Pikachu could say something else, Ash picked him up, twirled around with him and hugged him tightly against his chest.

That’s when Gou felt a strange pain near his heart

Gou couldn’t be jealous of a Pokemon.

Especially not Pikachu!

Ash and the electric creature were partners for years now, and Gou could bet the little yellow rat knew all of Ash’s secrets, all of his tactics, all of his dreams…

‘Oh, I wish I could be in that place’ he thought

And immediately slapped himself.

Night came, and Ash smiled when he saw Gou’s head popping up from the bed above, the boy may be not as athletic or strong as the raven haired trainer, but he certainly knew how to keep his balance.

“What’s up?” Ash asked, the smile never leaving his face

“I never got to say it… Congratulations for your victory!”

“Thanks Gou! It meant a lot seeing you cheering up!”

“Really?”

“Yes, I know you don’t exactly like Pokemon battles, but seeing you so excited it felt…” Ash doubted for a second “Great!” He finished, and Gou raised an eyebrow, confused by the pause

“Glad to hear that… Good night Ash”

“Good night Gou” his crush replied, and petting Pikachu he added “Good night buddy!”

“Pi-Pikachu!” The Pokemon replied, snuggling closer to his Trainer’s face

Gou saw the whole thing and returned to his position silently

Damn.

He _was_ jealous of Pikachu…

When the first rays of sunshine reached his body, Gou didn’t notice a thing, when he heard the sweet voice of Ash calling his name, he barely turned around, wishing to sleep a little bit more.

When he felt the hand of his partner petting his head, he shot straight, tried to scream, jumped and failed to the ground.

“Are you okay buddy?” Ash asked, and Gou realized with panic that the whole room, including Ash himself was now at least five times bigger

“Ash! What’s going on?” He exclaimed, but the sounds that came from out of his mouth were simply “Pika! Pi-Pika!”

“Pikachu?” Ash asked with a frown, showing once again his natural talent for understanding other creatures “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Pi-pika-pi!” (No, you idiot, I’m Gou!)

“You dreamt you were Gou?” The boy asked gleefully “That’s so awesome!”

It was pointless, Gou figured. Suddenly, Ash picked him up and put him against his chest

“There there, buddy, it was only a nightmare! Now let’s eat some breakfast!”

Before leaving the room, Gou took a peek at his own body, resting in his original bed

“Pika! Pi-Pikachu!”

“Gou needs to rest” Ash explained “He said that he feels a little bit sick, and will rest for a little more time”

Gou (Pikachu, actually) smirked and snuggle between the covers, much to the real Gou’s disdain

Ash and his Pokemon entered the dining room when Gou realized the whole situation was worse than he thought initially.

Not only he was trapped in the body of his crush’s best friend, but said crush knew very well how Pikachu behave everyday, which meant he needed to act exactly like Pikachu…

“Everything okay buddy?” Ash said, interrupting his train of thought

“Pi-Pikachu!” Gou answered cheerfully, scratching his own left ear

“You seem… distracted. You haven’t touched your food!”

“Pi…” Gou replied, looking at his bowl. He took a pokeblock and put it in his mouth, immediately spitting it out

“Hey!” Ash said, kneeling down and putting a hand on Gou’s forehead “Come on, what’s wrong?”

“I’m Gou! I’m trapped inside Pikachu’s body!” The boy insisted

“Seems like that nightmare affected you more than I thought” Ash replied, picking Gou up and putting him on his shoulder “Let’s take a walk, you can finish your breakfast later”

They were now at one of the balconies outside Sakuragi Park, looking at all the Pokemon they both captured in the last weeks, maybe Gou could ask them for help? Maybe one of them could…

“What’s wrong?” Ash insisted, and Gou deadpanned

“Pi-Pikachu-pi” He lied

“This is more than just tired; something else is going on with you…” Ash theorized “Tell me or I’ll use my secret weapon!”

Gou raised an eyebrow

“Or you know very well what I’m talking about”

Gou denied with his head

“If that’s the case…” Ash warned

And jumped directly in front of Gou, the boy prepared for some kind of attack, but instead all Ash did was scratch behind his ear. That didn’t felt like a secret weap…

Oh.

OH!

The sensation that ran across Gou’s body was indescribable, he felt like being enveloped by a very soft cloth, or surrounded by a very puffy cloud, and then Ash let go of him, and the sudden feeling disappeared

“Pi-Pikachu!”

“You know the rules, you want another scratch, then tell me what’s going on”

“Pika…” Gou gave up, he needed to think about a convincing lie, and he also needed more of those scratches…

“Hey Ash?” Professor Sakuragi interrupted “You got a visitor, and he seems very excited to battle you”

“All right, a battle! Let’s go Pikachu!”

Gou jumped and ended up with his face on the floor; he got up and ran behind Ash, who didn’t seem to notice…

“So, I saw you defeated the Champion” Houji explained “And I thought we could have a rematch!”

“Sure, bring it on! Ready Pikachu?”

Gou stayed there, frozen. He had two options: One, he could pretend to be hurt or tired to avoid the battle, or two, he could give his 100%, even though he had no idea how to do it

“Unless you’re not feeling well…” Ash said, and the sad look the boy gave him broke Gou’s tiny heart into a million pieces

“Pi-Pikachu!” He shouted, jumping in front of Houji

“All right!” His foe shouted with excitement “Mightyena, come out!”

The Bite Pokemon growled and Gou made an effort to hide his fear

“Pikachu, let’s start with quick attack!”

Gou started to run as fast as he could, and noticed he was able to gain some speed, he tried to launch himself at Mightyena, but the Pokemon avoided him with ease

“Mightyena, use Crunch!”

“Counter with Thunderbolt Pikachu!”

‘You got this’ Gou said to himself ‘You saw Pikachu doing this a million times, you know how to!”

He jumped as high as he could, slapping his cheek and gathering as much energy as possible. He closed his eyes and released the electricity he gathered…

In the form of a tiny, little spark.

Mightyena launched at him and bit his side, hitting his body with such force Gou lost the capacity to breath. How Pikachu could withstand all kinds of attacks was beyond his comprehension.

Gou fell to the ground, and the last thing he heard before fainting was Houji’s voice, claiming:

“That’s it?”

When he opened his eyes, Gou hoped he would be back in his own body. Ash’s big and sad face confirmed to him that was not the case.

“Pi-Pika…” Gou whispered

“I’m the one who should be sorry” Ash rebutted “You weren’t feeling well, and I forced you to battle…”

“Pi-Pika-Pi-Pikachu!”

“What you mean you failed me? You’re not a tool or a device, you’re my friend! You will never do that to me, Pikachu”

Ash gave Gou a little scratch on his nose, and the only thing the trapped boy wanted to do was hold onto that feeling forever.

“Pika, Pikapi…” He whispered, and immediately regretted it

“Awww…” Ash said with a smile, “It’s been a while since the last time you told me that, I love you too buddy!”

The boy then proceeded to scratch behind Gou’s ears, much to his delight; still, Gou didn’t know how much he was going to be trapped on Pikachu’s body, so he tried to get some information out of Ash.

“Pika… Pika-Pikachu…”

“Again with that nightmare thing…” Ash commented “I don’t know how being in Gou’s body could be a nightmare!”

“Pika?”

“Because Gou is awesome!”

“Pi?” Gou asked with a blush

“Of course I mean it, Pikachu! I think I like very much travelling and exploring with him”

“Pika?”

“Because he doesn’t expect anything from me, everything I do is something incredible for him, and when I don’t know something, he takes his time to explain it to me”

Ash made a pause to quickly scratch behind Gou’s ears again, and then continued:

“I told you when we left Alola that I wanted to travel around the world, I wasn’t planning to do it with somebody, but I’m glad Gou appeared”

“Pika-Pikapi?” Gou questioned, with a glimmer of hope

“I guess you could say I like Gou very much…”

Gou remained silent, and Ash looked directly at him

“Please, don’t tell him any of this, ok? I know he probably wouldn’t understand you, but…”

“Pi?” Gou pressed

“I don’t know how to describe this, but maybe I like him in a different way, not exactly like you or my other friends, just, different…”

“Pika-Pikachu…” Gou said, putting his paw on Ash’s hand

“Thanks buddy, I knew I could trust you, now, you need to rest…”

“Pi-Pika-Pika!”

“Don’t say that, of course you’re tired!” Ash exclaimed, scratching him in the back of his ears once again

Gou didn’t have an idea how, but he fell immediately asleep.

When he woke up, Gou was back in his own body. He ponder for a moment about everything that had happen before deciding it was merely a dream. He got out of his bed and climbed down.

Ash was sleeping peacefully besides Pikachu, he opened his eyes slowly and simply whispered

“Good morning, Gou…”

“Good morning Ash”

“Are you feeling better?”

Gou raised an eyebrow

“What do you mean?”

“Koharu said yesterday you were sleeping the whole day, and when she tried to wake you up you growled at her”

Gou froze in place, while Pikachu opened his eyes

“Pika!” The yellow Pokemon shouted, jumping straight to Gou’s shoulder and nuzzling his cheek

“Oh look, he missed you!” Ash exclaimed “Coming to think of it, he had a strange day yesterday too!”

‘So it was real…’ Gou said to himself. He gained a new perspective of life yesterday, he didn’t want to experience that again (especially not the battling part), and he assumed it was just as weird for Pikachu too.

Suddenly, the door of the bedroom opened and Professor Sakuragi exclaimed with excitement:

“Sorry if I wake you up boys, but I have some great news!”

“What is it?” Ash asked, equally as excited

“A Jirachi has been spotted outside this city yesterday! We may have a chance to encounter it, we must prepare for a very special research!”

Pikachu and Gou looked at each other, and the boy smiled.

“Pi-Pika-Pi-Pikachu!” The yellow rat said, and for some strange reason, Gou understood him

_“Be careful what you wish for”_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments, suggestions, ideas?  
> Leave them right down here!  
> See you around guys!


End file.
